


Time Will Tell

by wholockian151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Kinda-space au, M/M, Neutron Star, rape mention, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian151/pseuds/wholockian151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Neutron star is going to collide with the Earth in 32 years and a giant Ark is being built in space to house some of the population to travel to a new Earth. A journey of 80+ years, and only select people may board the ship. Dean is helping make some things for it and everything is going good, and soon Castiel becomes appointed an astrodynamicist and they become friends.<br/>But soon progress seems to be diminishing and being deleted; blueprints are mysteriously scrapped, codes are deleted, materials being sent in late. They're running out of time before their home is destroyed in moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just like a part of what i've written so far so i have more than this and im just putting it out here to see if people like it, and if you guys do then i'll continue. I have a main plot planned out but how im gonna write it idk. so. i might not update a lot if you guys want me to continue but i'll try! (technically theres going to be a major character death but thats near the end and who knows if im even gonna make it that far lmao) (also this chapter looks really squished together and i dont know how to fix that sorry)

September 23rd, 2015. 32 years to Neutron Star collision. Supplies and Ark progress: 23.46%

“Who’s the new guy?” Dean asked Charlie, who was sitting at her computer muttering to herself about supply runs taking too long.  
“What?” she replied, not even bothering to glance at Dean.  
Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face. “The supplies are fine, don’t worry. Who’s the new guy?” he repeated, motioning to a dark haired man standing near the entrance talking to the boss, Michael.  
“Oh,” Charlie said, returning to type rapidly at her keyboard and without missing a beat, “That’s Castiel. He’s Michael’s younger brother. Just got out of college with top marks in his astrophysics, physics, basic science, and advanced mathematics courses. He’s a freakin’ genius. Now stop bothering me please, I need to get the blueprint ready for the upper levels of the Ark, because some people cough ahem engineers cough excuse me don’t seem to realise they can’t put rooms on the top of the goddamn Ark with the artificial gravity.” She muttered under her breath, ‘fucking imbeciles need me to do their fucking job how do they not understand simple physics what the fuck-’  
Dean had tuned out from Charlie’s complaints after she’d said the man’s name. Castiel, Dean said quietly, testing out the foreign name. He glanced over at the dark haired man, who seemed to be looking right back at him. Even from a room away, Dean could see the intense blue eyes boring into him.

\--  
“Castiel, I brought you to this company to help preserve the human race. Your marks in your courses could’ve been better but there still much greater than all the most intelligent ones here combined.” Michael was droning on and on about what a privilege it was to work here, how lucky he is, blah blah blah. Castiel usually tuned out around this point. Hearing his brother insult all the other highly intelligent people here was rude and disrespectful, but Castiel could do nothing to stop him. Michael was the boss, and his older brother.  
Castiel started to wander his gaze as Michael continued with his speech. Might as well see who he would be working with. An Asian teen who looked to be fresh out of high school was sitting near the entrance. A tall male with shaggy, shoulder length hair was leaning by the water cooler and looked to be in a heated argument with another male with a mullet. There were more males and females seated at the rows of computers and screens clicking away at something important.  
Castiel saw a bright, red-headed girl seated at her computer near the back of the room with a tall, rather attractive man standing by her and he was looking right at him. Bright, piercing green eyes gazed back at his own blue.  
“Castiel? Castiel are you paying attention?” Michael’s voice broke the staring contest he was holding with the green eyed man.  
Castiel sighed. “Of course, Michael. I should be lucky to be here and should do my best and follow orders, just like always.”  
Michael huffed. “No, Castiel. I want you to go introduce yourself to your fellow co-workers. They’ll be the people you’ll be working with for the next 32 years.”  
Castiel nodded, and Michael motioned to the room and then left.  
Castiel decided to not socialize with the co-workers as he was new and they probably wouldn’t want to talk to him. He went over to his assigned desk in the back row, opposite end of the red-head and Green Eyes, and sat down. He didn’t have any desk decorations or inane personalised objects, so he got to work. He turned on his computer and opened up files for him to look over that Michael had sent him in advance, he put in codes for the oxygen system for the Ark and editing the main blueprints for extra caution and the best materials to help let people live in it.

September 25th, 2015. 32 years to Neutron Star collision. Supplies and Ark progress: 24% 

“Hey, you’re the new guy right?”  
Castiel looked up from his computer. Standing next to him was the red head he’d seen a few days before. Charlie, he'd learned from people talking to her.  
“Sorry I haven’t had a chance to talk to you yet, it’s been hell. The engineers couldn’t understand that they couldn’t have a room on the ceiling of the Ark with the artificial gravity and I had to spend all that time fixing it.” She laughed nervously. “Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m Charlie. Charlie Bradbury.” She extended a hand for Castiel to shake.  
Castiel felt surprised. He’d really only expected people to only talk to him if they needed something, or the other way around.  
He cautiously shook her hand. “Castiel Novak.”  
Charlie beamed and sat down in the unoccupied computer chair beside him. “Nice to meet you, Castiel. I haven’t really seen you around the office at much besides sitting at your desk. You know you can go to the staff room, right?”  
Castiel stared at her. “Yes. I just prefer to do my work and then return home where socialising is at a minimum.”  
“Oh, I haven’t made you uncomfortable or anything by talking to you have I? I’m sorry!”  
Castiel gave her a quick reassuring smile. “No worries, I just didn’t expect anyone to approach me unless they required something. Otherwise, I would’ve kept office friendships to a strict acquaintance status.”  
Charlie looked taken aback and squinted at him. “Okay, one: do you always talk like a dictionary? And two: it would’ve been a sad and lonely 32 years with only ‘acquaintance status’ work relationships. How about I introduce you to the others, get people to talk to you and see how such a warm and friendly guy you are.”  
Castiel frowned. He was usually deemed as a frigid and unemotional person. This was weird.  
Charlie must have sensed his inner questions. She chuckled. “I’m making a joke. Maybe we’ll get you some better recognition of social cues and stuff, too.”  
Oh, that made more sense. Castiel smiled slightly, grateful for his new friend.  
***  
“Alright, you idjits,” the section manager Bobby Singer stood up and announced, “If you do zero-point-zero-one percent of work a day every day, and that includes holidays- hey quite whining we’ve gotta get this done- with zero-point-zero-one percent per day every day we can get it done well before the Neutron star collides with the Earth. So, I guess we can spare a few days. Zero-point-zero-one percent per day for thirty-two years is about one hundred and seventeen percent so you have about a thousand six hundred and eighty days or so before the collision. And that’s excluding all the shit that could go wrong.  
“In other news, Ellen brought donuts to the breakroom so if you’d like some you’d better get them quick on this lunchbreak.”  
-  
Dean almost bolted from his desk the moment Bobby had said ‘Donuts’. The old man had practically raised him and his younger brother Sam, but Dean wasn’t going to keep listening to a droning speech about time and how everyone’s probably wasting it. Donuts are always more important. Always.  
Dean quickly made his way over to the back of the room where the break room was and got in line behind only a few people. When he got to the front, he grabbed 2 chocolate glazed and then went to sit on the couch in the back of that room.  
Charlie plopped down beside him soon after, waving two powdered donuts; the ones with the jelly filling. “Trade you one of these for one of those?” She said, motioning to his chocolate glazed.  
Dean grinned. “Of course.” He handed one over and grabbed the powdered, quickly shoving it in his mouth.  
Charlie leaned back, calmly munching on the chocolate donut and observed the growing line of people, all hoping for one. “Where’s Castiel?” She asked Dean.  
Dean looked over at her, powder all over his mouth as he struggled to swallow the lump of fried dough. He shrugged. “I dunno. I thought he was still at his computer.”  
Charlie stood up abruptly and headed out the door, gently pushing past the line of people.  
“What- where are you going?” Dean called after her, then swore and got up to follow. He got out of the break room and saw she had gone over to Castiel’s desk, where the man was sitting. Dean, trying to act casual but failing miserably, bumped into a few chairs before getting to where Castiel was seated and Charlie was trying to hold in her laughter.  
“Hey, Castiel, right? I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He stuck out the hand that was not covered in powder/donut glaze.  
Castiel looked down at the extended hand, and awkwardly brought his own up the shake it stiffly. He looked up at Dean and said, “Castiel Novak.”  
Dean stared back into the intensely blue eyes he had seen from a few days ago when Castiel had first came there.  
They were still holding hands, he realised. Charlie had ceased muffling her laughs and calmly ahemed to get them to break apart while she sat against the desktop.  
Dean was a bit flustered, and he still had a glazed donut in his other hand. He didn’t want to eat it because no one was talking and he’d have a donut in his mouth if someone asked him something, Charlie was trying not to laugh again and she seemed to realize his internal struggle, and Castiel was still staring at him with bright eyes.  
Dean casually leaned against the chair where Charlie was sitting’s desk space. It spun, and Dean had to recover smoothly.  
Well this is a fun first impression, Dean thought as he felt his cheeks redden. Castiel hadn’t stopped staring with a blank expression.  
Charlie giggled some more and said, “Hey, Castiel. Why don’t you come with us on the next break and meet the rest of our band of misfits?”  
Castiel finally turned his attention to Charlie, and Dean was slightly relieved to have the attention off of him.  
“That sounds alright, I suppose.”  
“Great! See you in a few hours!”  
“We’ll probably see each other as we are on the same row of computers?” the question mark was audible.  
“…Do you take everything so literally?”  
“Yes.”  
Dean and Charlie both laughed, and headed back to their computers.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock on Dean’s computer turned to 4:15 pm. It had been 4 hours since the last break, and Castiel would be popping by with him and Charlie to meet the others. Kevin, Ash, Jo, and Sam. Sam had a girlfriend named Jess who worked as a nurse in the hospital and sometimes popped by.  
Usually their group met in the break room or just whichever desk had more than one friend there. Today it was Kevin’s desk near the entrance.  
Dean saved his blueprints, sending the ones he’d finished to the head of aerospace engineering, and headed to where Kevin was seated and Ash was next to him, pointing at something on his computer.  
“No, Kevin you have to get them to add an electronics store there!” he pointed to a place on the electronic blueprint. “It would fit perfectly!” Ash was saying enthusiastically.  
Kevin sighed, covering up a mouthpiece on his headset. “Ash. No. I can’t just say ‘Here are some blueprints for an electronics store where you can buy material objects to play with’ when literally everything in there is practically free or rationed.”  
Dean leaned against the desktop next to Kevin, and Ash was on the other side who said, “Yeah, but we could send them up some PS4s and WiiUs. The kids would have a blast!”  
Kevin took off his headset and lay it next to his computer. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed again. “Ash.”  
“Kevin.”  
“No.”  
“Aw, but-“ then Dean butted in.  
“Ash, an electronics store where you’d buy stuff is pretty dumb in a society where everything will be rationed. Even I can see that.”  
Charlie suddenly appeared, Castiel in tow. “’Sup, bitches?”  
“Charlie!” Dean said, hoping to distract from the topic of game stores. “Hey, Castiel.”  
They both said heys and soon Sam came by, telling them he had some supplies that were coming in late to fix and re-check through so he wouldn’t be with them on that particular break.  
“So, Castiel!” Dean said, motioning to the others. “The sasquatch that just came by is my brother, Sam. He works in the food supply area. This is Ash, the best computer engineer and hacker you’ll ever meet; this is Kevin who checks over each blueprint for each area and sends them up to the head director who sends them to the people who make the materials who then send those to space. He has a pretty important job.”  
Kevin motioned to his headset. “I also maintain contact with some of the astronauts building the ark.”  
“See?” Dean said proudly. “This guy is the smartest 19 year old I’ve ever met. Fresh out of high school.”  
Jo finally made her way towards the small group congregated at Kevin’s desk. “Hey, guys. Who’s this?” she motioned to Castiel.  
Charlie grinned and went to stand next to the other aerospacial planning engineer. “That’s Castiel. He’s an astrodynamicist and just got out of Uni.”  
Jo looked him up and down. “What are your intentions to my friends?” she asked, glaring at him with a not completely mean look. .  
Castiel was taken aback. Intentions? He hadn’t even wanted friends in the first place! “Well I suppose…friendship?”  
Jo’s unwavering stare didn’t falter. After a moment of deliberation and everyone collectively held their breaths, “Alright. You’ll do. Welcome to the group!” She clapped him on the back which made him jump just a tiny bit. She seemed to be one that everyone was just slightly afraid of; like she’d slit your throat if you betrayed her or her friends’ trust.  
Ash supplied, “Well, break time’s almost over and we still have at least 3 more hours before the quota is reached. Shall we end our gathering on that note?”  
Everyone nodded and said their byes before heading to their desks, all saying how nice It was to meet Castiel, who was quite pleased to have been acquainted with those people and to be a part of their group. Dean and Castiel’s eyes lingered on each other just a bit too long, and everyone seemed to notice.  
***  
When Bobby announced the quota was reached, it was two hours over-time. Dean, weary and his back strained from slouching at the computer for the whole time as it was not his turn in the rotation to go out and help assemble the pieces, went and got his brother Sam and they went home. They lived together, as the rent to their apartment was cheaper if they split it and it was close to work.  
“C’mon, Sammy! We’re done for the day.”  
Sam was just typing up food and seed order forms; they couldn’t have perishable foods sent to the ark, so they were trying to find ways to grow crops inside it. Sam barely nodded at Dean as he kept typing out the orders.  
“Hey. Dude, the zero-point-zero-one-percent has been made we can go home and sleep for a bit.” Dean snapped his fingers in from of Sam’s face, feeling strangely reminiscent of doing this to Charlie when she was completely immersed in her work.  
“Wha-?” Sam finally looked at Dean. “Oh. Alright, just let me-“ and he proceeded to fill out three more forms before Dean could drag him home.  
***  
“Home sweet home,” Dean said as he stretched his aching back going through their door. He and Sam dropped their bags and jackets on the table and went to their respective rooms, hoping to get some shut eye before the early rising of 5:30 am. Dean was really starting to hate mornings more than he usually did.  
Sam would wake up earlier than him, and wake Dean up if he hadn’t responded to his alarm, which was almost every day. They wake up, stay in bed for another 5-10 minutes, finally drag themselves up and eat breakfast and then head to work.  
Dean said goodnight to his brother and collapsed on his bed, falling into a sleep filled with blue eyes.  
September 28th, 2015. 32 years to Neutron Star collision. Supplies and Ark progress: 24.03%  
“We’re having another supplies launch!” Bobby announced around 10 a.m.  
It was a seeds launch; probably some of the orders Sam had filled out the day before.  
Kevin was sitting at his desk, typing aggressively in his computer and saying stuff into his mic, telling the astronauts to prepare for the pod.  
The astronauts were Ruby, Meg, Azazel, Alistair, and their pilot was Luke. Luke’s real name was Lucifer, and how anyone could trust Satan to fly their expensive rocket ship to a giant ark for most of humanity Dean couldn’t believe, but he’d met the guy and he seemed…okay. He wasn’t going to win any niceness awards, but he flew the shuttle really well.  
Meg’s voice crackled over the overheard comms. “We’re in position. You can send up the pod.”  
Kevin counted down. “We’re go for launch in 5…4…3…2…1…and lift-off of the Ark supply pod.”  
Bobby called out, “Course?”  
“On course.”  
“Altitude one-thousand meters.” Someone said. “Fifteen hundred.”  
“Anything happening, onboard guidance?” Bobby asked.  
“…Seems fine.”  
“What do you mean ‘seems’?”  
“Well…there’s a minor shake near the hull. We’re handling it though.”  
“Keep me updated. If this pod fails it’s nothing major, but it does set us back a week or two.”  
-  
The astronauts could hear everything the control center was saying, and smiled to themselves.  
They had managed to change one of the blueprints ever so slightly. Sometimes one of the workers would send them a blueprint in code format for a piece of the ark so they’d know what to expect. Meg or Ruby would edit the code, save it over the attached copy with a code virus that would input that edited blueprint into the save file of the original on the computer on Earth. When the people used the blueprint, they’d use a wrong screw, or a sheet too thin of metal essentially destroying progress.  
Alistair was the one who thought of it; mostly to just fuck with the people back on Earth and hopefully delay it enough that the human race won’t survive.  
Their plan was working very well; they’d thwarted 3 pods already and if this one worked it would be 4. Enough to cut back at least two months of progress.  
They didn’t really care for the human race, so if they delayed it enough so they wouldn’t have enough supplies on the ark, it’d be definitely enough for 5 astronauts. Of course they’d die, but well out of the way of the Neutron Star.  
Bobby’s voice crackled over the Ark comm. “And the lift off was successful. Prepare for pod.”  
Meg swore. “Who was the one who edited the blueprint this time?”  
Ruby floated closer. “It was me. They must’ve found one of the edits and fixed it. Well, it’s just another supply pod for us, right?” She smiled tentatively.  
Meg smiled too, but it was sickly sweet and fake. “Sure, Ruby. But that does give the humans down there more time to resupply and be able to send up the people and suddenly this isn’t just for us five.”  
Ruby shrugged, trying to play it off as a mistake. It wasn’t a mistake. She was on good terms with Sam Winchester back on Earth and sort of wanted him to be able to meet her on the ship. Even though he had a girlfriend (whom Ruby also liked) but she just found Sam fascinating. So she only gave a few slight changes to the blueprint, still enough to cause a faulty launch sequence, but also some changes that the engineers would find and fix easily.  
“And you know how Alistair gets when he’s angry.” Meg continued, the same sick-sweet smile across her face.  
Ruby’s train of thought dissipated.  
Alistair was the most horrible person on the half-built Ark. He would hit people if they pissed him off even a little bit, and back on Earth he was a psychopathic asshole. People had come forward to say that he’d raped and tortured them, but Alistair was in cahoots with Lucifer Novak, part of the Novak Corporations. The richest corp. out there. So Alistair had the best lawyers and businessmen to cover the whole scandal up.  
Alistair terrified everyone on the ship, except for Luke (whom no one really saw; he was always hiding in the piloting station.) Even Azazel, who was as psychopathic as him, was slightly afraid of what he would do if he got really angry. But everyone was doing okay for now so no worries.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's like 500 words shorter than all the other's so sorry about that but writer's block i guess. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Sorry for the wait.

Bobby sighed. “Was this gonna be the fourth time in the past few months with a faulty launch sequence?”  
The head of engineering nodded meekly. “I swear, we always double, triple, even quadruple check the blue prints! Every screw, every bolt, every sheet of metal is tested and made just for the pods. I don’t know how this keeps happening!” They looked to be about to cry; it was a stressful job having to be in charge of making the essentials to human survival get up in space successfully.   
Bobby told them to calm down a bit, it wasn’t their fault. “Does anyone ever have access to edit the blue prints before they’re printed? A right-hand or manager?”   
The engineer shook their head. “No. We just send up a copy to the astronauts so they know what to expect. They can’t edit it, and it’s not even the original. Maybe someone in the crew is intentionally messing things up? I can’t see any of them doing it, they’re all very hard working and dedicated to this project.”  
Bobby sighed again. “Alright, well let me know if anything comes up.”  
They nodded and left the Bobby’s office.   
Dean was watching the exchange from the window of the door that he could see from where he was sitting. As the engineer left, Dean went up and stood in the doorway. “They really don’t know why it’s happening?”  
Bobby rubbed his face. “Either I’m surrounded by idjits, which is pretty likely, or the problem is someone really good at hiding their tracks. Now, I’m not sure which, but I’m guessing the latter.”  
Dean nodded. “I’ll ask around when it’s my shift for construction.”  
Bobby looked pointedly at the door. “Don’t you have work to get back to?”  
“Probably, but don’t you enjoy our quality time, old man?”  
Bobby rolled his eyes. “Sure. Get back to work, idjit.”  
Dean laughed and went back to his desk.   
He looked at the time on his computer. 12:23 pm, Friday September 28. Friday usually meant the group would go out for drinks at the local bar/restaurant The Roadhouse. Ellen owned it, and occasionally went there but Benny LaFitte one of Dean’s best friends was practically running the show over there. And their first round was always free. “Hey, Ash!” Dean called over to the computer engineer. “Drinks at the Roadhouse are still on right?”  
Ash glanced at the clock. “Dean, there’s like eight hours left of work, at least. Lunch break isn’t even over. Why are you thinking about this now? Y’know what, don’t tell me. But, yeah drinks are still on, that I know of. Although one of the other engineers heard Bobby saying we might need to do more overtime, with the pod failing and all.”  
Damn. “Well, we’ll just wait it out I guess. What even are you working on? Every time I see you you’re by the water cooler trying to argue with someone, or sitting at your desk playing Galaga.”  
Ash just winked. “Top secret, Dean-o.”  
Dean just gave him a dry look. “Well I, being the hard working employee I am, will be continuing my work.” Ash just laughed and headed to the break room. Seriously, Dean thought, how do they still pay him for doing nothing? He took a sip of his coffee from the morning. Dean winced, it was cold and gross.  
“Hello Dean.”   
Dean almost spat out his mouthful of coffee. “Jesus, Cas.” He spun around. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that. Wear a bell or something.” Castiel just furrowed his brow.   
“My apologies.”  
Dean shrugged it off. “S’fine. What do you need?”  
Castiel looked over to Charlie, who Dean saw give Cas a thumbs up. What, why?  
Dean was confused. Castiel looked rather impassive about it all, but Dean was starting to realise that that was just his normal expression.   
“Nothing, actually. Charlie told me I should come here to ‘let you have a better first impression’ as she said.” He did air quotes in the air, and Dean could hear Charlie laughing. He flipped her the bird. “Well,” he started. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women.” He stuck out his hand. Castiel took it hesitantly, a bit reminiscent of their first encounter.  
“I’m Castiel Novak, my brother owns this corporation, and my other brother is in space currently holding position of pilot. I enjoy staying at home and reading.”  
Dean’s mouth almost dropped open. “Wha- You’re THAT Novak? Like ‘Michael Novak, the richest person in this state and country, is my big brother’ Novak?”  
Castiel withdrew his hand and nodded. “I’d prefer if you not announce it to everyone, even though they’ll probably figure it out eventually.”   
Dean mimed zipping his lips shut. “Your secret’s safe with me. Wait, your brother is Lucifer? No offense, but what the fuck kind of name is that?”  
Castiel smiled wryly. “My parents are very religious. I have two younger sisters and three older brothers. I believe my sister Anna works here too, on one of the upper level management positions with my brother Gabriel. My entire family works here, but only a few of them talk to me.”  
Dean frowned. “Why’s that?”  
Just as Castiel was going to reply, Charlie sauntered up and interrupted them. “Sorry to intrude, but I felt Dean here was never going to ask. Castiel, every Friday our group goes out for drinks at the Roadhouse. Would you like to come?”  
Castiel looked a bit taken aback by the sudden proposition. “Uh. Okay. What time?”  
“Usually around eight o’clock, but if we have to work overtime for the pod failure its probably around ten. You okay with that?”   
Castiel nodded.   
“Great! Do you have a car?”  
He hesitantly shook his head. “I walk, or take public transit.”   
Dean stared at him. “How do you not have a car?”  
Castiel shrugged and replied, “I haven’t had a need for it. Why are they so important?”   
Charlie grimaced. “Ooh, you really shouldn’t say that in front of Dean.”   
Dean was looking pained, although it was (probably) just in a joking manner. “They’re very important! The feel of the asphalt under the tires, the wind when the windows are open, the radio at full blast, it’s all great stuff! Okay, tell you what. I’ll drive you to the Roadhouse and you can see my car.”  
Castiel looked to be about to laugh, but it was through a minute twitch of his mouth. “I suppose that car is important to you?”   
“Of course! Nineteen sixty seven Chevy Impala. Sleek black, and my pride and joy. My dad gave it to me before he left, and I’ve taken care of it and it’s taken care of me.”  
Charlie just shook her head, smiling. “There, Dean’ll take you. See you later!” And she returned to her desk. Castiel just gave a tentative smile, the first real smile Dean had seen from him. “I will see you when the shift is done, Dean.”   
“See ya, Cas.”  
***  
Bobby announced at 7:56 pm that they would have at least one hour of overtime, and everyone groaned. “Yeah, yeah, quit your whining, the work’s gotta be done.”


End file.
